<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blameless by screaming_marmot (DoggyDead)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898141">Blameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyDead/pseuds/screaming_marmot'>screaming_marmot (DoggyDead)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have a part 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, its just not written yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyDead/pseuds/screaming_marmot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arella cowered beside her bed. To her, in that moment, the world as a too large place, every time she closed her eyes she found herself back in Jackson Hole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arella/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in New York a bird ruffled her feathers, spread her wings to the warm air and started her life under the warmth of the suns new rays. Small talons griped to bronze railing as the tiny bird landed on a fire escape; her song adding nothing to the loud hum as the city sired to life. Her head poked to the sides as she sang her chipper song, waiting patiently for her food. However the bird's joy for a new day didn't reach behind the thick drapes that were meant to keep it at bay. Inside the small apartment Arella cowered beside her bed. To her, in that moment, the world as a too large place, and she was as helpless as the bird outside her window. Swirling thoughts had kept her up all night, every time she closed her eyes she found herself back in Jackson Hole.</p><p>The air in her dream was still and hung heavy with the scent of iron; screams of her friends echoed in her ears, the gunshots wouldn't stop and the thud of their contact only grew louder. When Arella opened her eye she felt the matted hand of the Wildebeests crushing her windpipe, it's breath still lingering in her nose. </p><p>Even years later, her hands ached from her futile blows, even her strongest blows were nothing but rain drops against it's massive frame. Arella squeezed her eyes shut, even when she thought she was going to die, the only words on her lips was "Raven," hot tears slipped through her lids, staining her cheeks. Memories of her only child whirled in her head, Raven's smile as she stood surrounded by her friends, her family. </p><p>A lump grew in her throat, Arella knew that Raven wouldn't hear of her death till weeks later, and as she felt the last of her breath faded, she wondered if Raven would even care. Arella opened her eyes with a gasp, it's hand was gone, she was back in her apartment. The AC was blowing cool air around the small room, incense making it smell like Azrath; and the morning sun peaked through the covered window carrying the birds song with it. Through a miracle the roar of the city was kept out, replaced by joyful song.</p><p>Arella stood, wiping her tears. "Blameless." In recent months that had become her moto, her only strength in the face of her nightmares. On shaky feet she moved to the kitchen, than to the drapes,she closed her eyes, breathed and swung them open. As her eyes adjusted to the near blinding light she moved to slide out he window and sit with her feet hanging off the side. The bird moved to peck at the seeds in her hand, for the empath it's joy was contagious. "Your bravery gives me hope." A smile spread over her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. </p><p>She and bird rested in their private paradise, watching the bustle of the city, breathing. For the bird this was all that life was, that moment, the past when she had almost been eaten didn't matter, the time she had been kicked by a child didn't temper her love for her dark hair benefactor. But for Arella, this moment was the lull before the storm; there was no peace to be found in her clouded mind, the present was ruled by her past, so her future was unimaginable.</p><p>Her cell phone shook her out of her sixth deep breath, her feathery friend chirped and flew to the rail, flapping its wing. Angry this moment of peace was disturbed. Arella laughed and moved back inside her apartment. "Hello?" A laugh still dancing in her tone. </p><p> <cite>"Ari? You sound happy."</cite> A mans deep voice replied, his tone sounds equal parts shocked and happy. </p><p>"Slade?" Another laugh was pulled from her lungs. She hadn't heard her friends voice since he had set her up with an apartment after everything that had happened in titans tower. "Its been years. How are you? What makes you call? Is Raven alright? Are the Wildebeests back?" </p><p>A breathy laugh shifted to an upbeat reply. <cite>"Answer the door and I'll tell you."</cite> The bell buzzed, and Arella dropped her phone as she nearly flew to answer it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>